Estallido
by Affy black
Summary: Dicen que tras una vida reprimiéndote hay algún momento en el que explotas. Quizá eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Harry aquella noche; jamás lo sabría, lo que sí sabía era que no se arrepentía para nada. Slash.


**Titulo**: Estallido.

**Summary:** Dicen que tras una vida reprimiéndote hay algún momento en el que explotas. Quizá eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Harry aquella noche; jamás lo sabría, lo que sí sabía era que no se arrepentía para nada.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen y probablemente no lo harán nunca.

**Advertencia: **Slash (relación chico/chico) y escenas sexuales.

Mi primer Drarry (muero de nervios!) me gusta mucho la pareja (Mucho más que Ginny/Harry, sinceramente) y desde hace bastante tiempo que quería escribir sobre ellos sólo que no me animaba y luego cuando me animé lo que escribía no me convencía, así que helo aquí lo primero que logré terminar sobre ellos. Sé que no es muy bueno, además de que tampoco sé escribir lemon (no sean muy duros) por lo que sigue sin convencerme del todo. Pero por algo se empieza.

Espero que les guste:**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Estallido.<strong>

Harry Potter tenía veinticuatro años, una cicatriz en la frente, un pasado escabroso y un futuro brillante. También tenía una carrera es ascenso y una pelirroja novia envidiable. En conclusión tenía una vida casi perfecta que no deseaba arruinar por ningún motivo.

Lo único que Harry no tenía muy claro era porque demonios había aceptado a hacer aquello. Estaba bien que Neville era uno de sus mejores amigos y que celebrar su cumpleaños era algo que no se cuestionaba, pero el porqué había elegido un bar muggle precisamente era lo que no terminaba de comprender.

Harry no terminaba de ubicarse en el Londres muggle. Desde que había salido de casa de los Dursley eran contadas las ocasiones que había salido del mundo mágico, y casi todas ellas habían sido por pura necesidad o por alguna misión que le encomendaban en el cuerpo de aurores, así que cuando Neville le mandó la dirección del local por lechuza el joven de gafas redondas y ojos verdes se sintió un poco preocupado de perderse.

Siempre podía viajar en taxi, pero es que el bar estaba metido entre un callejón al que sólo se podía acceder andando, así que bajó del taxi, pagó al conductor y se puso a caminar.

Maldijo un poco a su amigo Neville, después de todo en Las Tres Escobas o en Cabeza de Puerco podían pasarla igual de bien que en el bar muggle al que se dirigía, pero claro, desde que Longbottom había empezado a salir con Luna la frase "Probar cosas nuevas" era bastante adecuada para describir su vida. Harry caminó un poco más, no recordaba bien el nombre del local pues Neville sólo se lo había mencionado en persona y Harry era bastante malo reteniendo ese tipo de información –a diferencia de gente como Hermione. – pero cuando llegó a un sitio donde la música sonaba estridente y donde un par de sujetos salían riendo animadamente con unas cervezas en la mano supo que estaba en el sitio correcto.

Entró un poco cohibido. Hubiera deseado llegar del brazo de Ginny, su novia, pero por cuestiones de trabajo no había podido ser así que a Harry le había tocado llegar solo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor; se había vestido muy sencillamente con vaqueros oscuros y una camisa a cuadros azul oscuro pero ahora que veía como iban todos los hombres allí, con esos pantalones tan pegados que casi parecían una segunda piel y esas camisetas desabotonadas se sentía bastante incómodo.

Dio una vuelta entre muchos chicos –casi ninguna mujer. – buscando alguna cara conocida. Sin embargo la cara conocida que se encontró no era la que esperaba para nada.

-¿Potter?

Harry miró a su derecha de donde venía la voz que le había llamado encontrándose así cara a cara con un hombre rubio y alto que vestía impecablemente de negro. Draco Malfoy no había cambiado nada en esos años. Bueno, quizá iba un poco más despeinado que antes y estaba unos centímetros más alto, pero sus facciones afiladas seguían exactamente igual. Así como sus ojos grises.

-Eh Malfoy… -Harry saludó nervioso. Se le hacía incongruente verle allí en un bar muggle. Más aun en el mismo donde Neville les citó. -¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco sin siquiera ocultar su sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor. -¿Vienes solo?

Hasta ahora Harry no se había percatado de que Malfoy había estado hablando con un joven delgado y desgarbado en la barra.

-No. –respondió Potter. –En realidad busco a Ginny y los demás, es cumpleaños de Neville y…

Draco alzó sus cejas tanto que quedaron ocultas bajo su flequillo. Harry se sorprendió un poco por esto. Bueno, había visto a Malfoy muy pocas veces desde la guerra pero sabía que era un chico legal, por así decirlo. Que no se metía en problemas y que por lo general no frecuentaba lugares mágicos concurridos, quizá por eso estaba en ese bar muggle.

-¿Longbottom les trajo aquí en su cumpleaños? –Se aguantó una risa. -¿Y dices que vienes con tu novia Weasley? –Esta vez casi no puede ocultar sus ganas de reír. –Oh Merlín, esto es épico.

Ahora fue Harry quien enmarcó sus cejas.

-¿Por qué lo dices Malfoy?

Draco, que había ignorado a su acompañante olímpicamente desde que reconoció a Harry, sonrió malévolamente como quien sabe un secreto que tú no y no piensa contártelo. El moreno tragó saliva y Malfoy lo que tragó fue un sorbo de su whisky.

-Esto, Potter –amplió su sonrisa ladeada. –Es un bar gay.

Harry se puso lívido y casi se va de espaldas. Entonces empezó a observar a su alrededor. Era cierto que había puros hombres y que la mayoría bailaban pegados a otro hombre, también había unas cuantas parejas besándose, o ya de plano metiéndose mano. Harry hasta ahora no había sido consciente de esto a pesar de haber estado buscando a Ginny y los otros. Que por cierto, seguro ahí no estaban.

De pronto sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y sus ojos quedaban clavados en un par de hombres musculosos dándose el lote en un rincón. Se sintió acalorado, abochornado y extrañamente emocionado. Miró a Malfoy, que ahora sonreía verdaderamente malvadamente.

-Yo… -Potter se pasó una mano por la nuca. –No sé qué decir, de verdad no lo sabía, Neville seguro cometió un error o… -Draco seguía sonriendo. –O… bueno, o… no sé, la verdad yo… -se detuvo. –Un segundo, Malfoy, ¿Tú qué haces aquí, entonces?

El rubio jugó con su copa antes de responder.

-No es que tenga que responderte, pero como no es ningún secreto te lo diré. –contestó. –Me gustan los hombres. O bueno, sólo me gustan los buenos hombres.

Harry entonces observó al muggle que estaba con Draco. Un chico guapo verdaderamente, de ojos profundamente azules y rasgos muy perfectos. Definitivo una digna pareja para alguien tan atractivo como Malfoy. Harry se reprendió por ese último pensamiento antes de asentir.

-Y la verdad me da igual si son magos o no. –Añadió el rubio. –Además no soy muy bienvenido en los establecimientos mágicos. –dijo en voz baja.

-Lo entiendo. –Harry farfulló, sintiéndose de alguna forma, nervioso. –Bueno, yo mejor debería irme.

-Estoy seguro que te equivocaste de local. –Draco aportó. –Hay muchos bares en este callejón y algunos son tan buenos que incluso los magos los frecuentan. –agregó sorbiendo de su copa. –Seguro tus amiguitos estarán por allí.

-Entonces me voy. –repitió Harry tímidamente. –Eh, fue bueno verte, supongo que hasta luego…

Se disponía a darse la media vuelta y marcharse del lugar, pero la voz de Malfoy nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Eh Potter. –dijo. –Ya que estás aquí deberías dejarme que te invité una copa, corre por mi cuenta. –propuso sonriéndole. Era extraño ver a un Draco tan cambiado, más amable y simpático que hace tantos años.

-Pero, tu amigo… -Harry masculló. El rubio le echó una ojeada.

-No le importará. –aseguró rodando los ojos.

Harry lo pensó varios instantes, de verdad quería salir de ese ambiente, donde todos parecían comérselo con la mirada y donde un patético nerviosismo lo acogía, pero por otro lado sentía una morbosa curiosidad por quedarse y por conversar con Malfoy un rato. Además, una copa era una copa…

-Está bien.

…

No es que Harry jamás hubiera pensado en cómo sería estar con otro hombre. Lo había pensado y rápidamente había desechado esas ideas de su cabeza tan de prisa como llegaron. No es que el moreno nunca hubiera encontrado guapo, o se hubiera sentido atraído, por otro hombre. Lo había hecho y se había sentido avergonzado de él mismo, un pervertido y un loco. Luego había corrido con Ginny para hacerle el amor y asegurarse a sí mismo lo heterosexual que era.

No es que Harry jamás hubiera visto detalladamente a Draco Malfoy. Lo había hecho y se había maravillado con lo que había encontrado, pero había cubierto esas ideas con pura rivalidad adolescente y con resentimientos del pasado. Bueno, pues ahora no era así.

Ahora lo veía claramente y no podía sino admitir que él era tan guapo como se le podía permitir a un hombre, y que además de eso estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque Harry no se sintiera incómodo y por ser agradable. Incluso hasta podría decirse que la estaba pasando bien.

-Así que estoy trabajando por mi cuenta, con algunos negocios en Inglaterra y otros países. –le comentaba Malfoy. –Nada de Ministerio para mí.

Harry sonrió.

-Me alegra por ti Malfoy. –admitió. La música era alta, así que para poder oír lo que el otro decía se habían tenido que acercar el uno al otro. Bastante a decir verdad. –Supongo que no hay mucho que te pueda decir de mí que no sepas ya…

-Yo no soy una de esas fans que compran el Profeta sólo porque tu cara sale en la portada. No sigo tu vida por la prensa, Potter. –le recordó el joven pálido. Harry se rió un poco.

-Es cierto, lo lamento. –murmuró. –Bueno, pues me va bien en el cuerpo de aurores, la verdad aspiró a ser el Jefe cuando el actual se retire. –confesó. No era un secreto, después de todo. –Y ya. Ahora dime, ¿Tienes pareja estable o…?

-No. –contestó Draco de inmediato. –Nada de eso. Tú, según sé, sigues con la comadreja menor, una decisión bastante desacertada pero respetada, Potter.

Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es obvio, ella no está a tu nivel. –respondió. –No la conozco ahora, pero sí recuerdo que en la escuela era un poco fácil. Además no se ve como tu tipo, eso es todo. –Harry seguía con su cara de perplejidad. –No te ofendas, sólo era una opinión más.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No me ofende, da igual.

Draco sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Una cerveza? –preguntó Malfoy llamando al barman. Hasta ahora Harry ya se había terminado su copa de whisky y Draco se había tomado una nueva.

El moreno pensó que ya debería irse, pero en realidad estaba en un ambiente tan nuevo y atractivo (lejos de la misma gente de siempre y de Ginny) y no quería salir de él tan rápido. Asintió.

-¿Por qué no?

…

Para la hora ya había tomado seis cervezas y había hablado de casi todo con Malfoy. En realidad el sujeto era agradable y hasta le caía bien y todo. De sólo pensar que antes lo encontraba insoportable e insufrible se reía internamente. Para cuando justamente se acababa la sexta cerveza un hombre se le acercó insinuantemente.

-Hola morenazo. –dijo guiñándole el ojo. -¿Bailas?

Harry se sonrojó intensamente y Draco aguantó las ganas de reírse de él.

-Eh, no gracias. –respondió Potter.

-Ah, ¿Vienen juntos? –se giró a Malfoy. –Perdona.

-No hay problema. –Draco contestó. El joven se marchó por donde había venido. -¿Por qué no fuiste a bailar con él, Potter? –interrogó al apenado auror.

-Porque no sé, no me parece correcto. –le respondió Potter. –Además en cierta forma vengo contigo, ¿No? –Eso hizo a Draco sonreír.

-Pero se notaba que le gustabas…

-¿Por qué habría de gustarle yo?

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

-No seas ridículo, ¿Por qué no ibas a gustarle? La mayoría te mira con ojos de querer secuestrarte y meterse en tus pantalones. –Agregó. –No te hagas el modesto, sabes que eres guapo.

Harry sentía que de nuevo se estaba poniendo rojo de la vergüenza y sintió un extraño calor recorriéndole completo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza pasando por una zona sur bastante sensible. Ignoró esto. Él no se estaba sintiendo así por un simple comentario de Malfoy y porque los hombres lo encontraban atractivo. A él le gustaban las chicas, llevaba toda la vida diciéndose eso. Le gustaban las chicas. Le gustaban las chicas. Le gustaba Ginny.

Ginny que seguro lo esperaba en algún otro sitio.

-Ahora debería irme. –admitió Harry poniéndose de pie. Se sintió extremadamente mareado. –Ya es tarde.

-No seas idiota, Potter. Es temprano. –le insistió Draco. –No creo que tus leoncitos se vayan a la cama tan pronto de todas formas.

-No pero…

-Ya basta de idioteces. –espetó Draco. –Pediremos otra ronda y seré yo quien te saque a bailar y si no te parece –sonrió. –te tendré que lanzar un _Imperio._

Harry suspiró pesadamente. La idea de bailar con Malfoy le resultaba tan terrorífica como hacerlo con un dementor, y no porque éste le cayera mal como en el pasado, sino porque de repente sus labios moviéndose al hablar o sus ojos mirándole fijamente lo ponía nervioso en extremo.

Por otro lado se sentía intrépido por el alcohol y feliz por poder pasarla bien. ¿Qué tenía de raro un baile? Él había bailado con Ron en otras veces sin problemas, ¿Cuál era la diferencia al hacerlo con Malfoy? Ninguna, se dijo. Intentó sonreír.

-Vamos.

…

Una hora después ya llevaban otras muchas cervezas encima y Harry se había olvidado cuanto le gustaban las mujeres y cuanto le gustaba Ginny cuando Malfoy re pegó su cadera a la de él. Eso había sido el acabose, ahora simplemente se preguntaba cómo es que todo eso iba a acabar.

En realidad no hacía nada malo, simplemente bailaba con él. Pegados. Demasiado pegados, calientes y sudorosos para lo que un heterosexual consideraría correcto, pero Harry medio borracho se había olvidado de esa pequeña línea que no quería cruzar. Sin embargo cuando Draco lo miró muy fijo a los ojos y mientras el DJ ponía una canción electrónica Harry sintió la mano del rubio bajar de su cintura hasta sus nalgas. Y había perdido el control.

Harry Potter llevaba mucho tiempo ignorando las señales. Llevaba toda su vida pensando en que Ginny Weasley era con quien debía compartir todo y con quien iba a casarse algún día. Toda la vida pensando en lo que era correcto y lo que no y ahora mismo todo había pasado a segundo plano cuando sus manos viajaron solas hasta los hombros del hombre rubio que había frente a él y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana, besándolo con desesperación.

No es que jamás hubiera pensado en Malfoy de esa manera. Lo había hecho. Pero en realidad jamás había tenido la valentía de ir y plantearle cara a esos pensamientos y lo que significaban. Ahora podía. Significaban que le gustaba. Que su cabello rubio platinado y sus rasgos aristocráticos le hacían perder el control y que verlo moverse contra él le provocaba la mayor erección de su vida.

Malfoy le respondió el beso sin siquiera dudarlo. Ahora sus bocas se devoraban la una a la otra, hambrientas, y sus lenguas chocaban con ferocidad. Las manos de Harry habían descendido de los hombros de Draco y ahora loa ferraban con fuerza de la cintura. Draco había vuelto a tocar las nalgas del moreno y ahora las masajeaba lentamente.

Contra sus pantalones la erección de Harry lo golpeaba dolorosamente.

-Ven conmigo. –Draco susurró en su oído, arrastrando las palabras como en su infancia.

Harry lo siguió hasta los baños, donde se encerraron en el cubículo más cercano. Ahora fue él rubio quien lo pegó a él a la pared y el auror ni siquiera consideró quejarse. Draco le había empezado a acariciar el abdomen por debajo de la camiseta y ahora Harry le desabrochaba sus pantalones a él.

-Potter… -gimió el rubio. –Tócame.

Y el moreno sólo pudo obedecer y llevar su mano hasta el miembro de Malfoy por encima de los bóxers. Bóxers que Harry bajó rápidamente dejando libre la masculinidad de su compañero mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo con la suya propia. Draco le ayudó y Harry empezó a masturbar al rubio mientras éste hacía lo mismo con él y se besaban pasionalmente contra la pared de un baño.

Harry jadeó sonoramente y Draco se arrodilló. El moreno no dijo nada, sólo respiraba agitadamente y cuando el rubio tomó entre sus labios su erección sin siquiera avisarle Harry sólo pudo arquearse un poco y soltar un pequeño 'Oh'

Eso debió ser un incentivo para Malfoy quien empezó a chupar con una maestría increíble. Harry, sudoroso y excitado como jamás en su vida, gimió.

-Draco. –dejó escapar. –Así.

Enredó su mano en los cabellos platinados mientras la cabeza del rubio se movía y su boca succionaba su pene de una forma increíble.

Harry se vino sin siquiera poder avisarle a Draco. Éste no pareció molestarse, se incorporó y volvió a besarlo con intensidad mientras Potter tomaba en su mano la erección de Draco y la masajeaba lentamente hasta que éste también pudo tener su merecido orgasmo que llenó el abdomen de Harry (ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había quitado la camiseta… y tampoco donde estaba) de semen.

Ambos, respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeantes, sudor surcando su cara y todo su cuerpo, sucios, y cabello pegado a sus frentes, se miraron aun con la pasión en sus ojos.

-Vamos a mi casa. –propuso Harry sin meditarlo.

-Por mí encantado. –accedió el rubio antes de salir juntos de aquel baño.

…

Harry recordaría esa noche y esos orgasmos como los mejores de su vida, sin duda. El haber tocado, besado y penetrado a Draco Malfoy lo había excitado como ninguna otra cosa antes. Como ninguna otra chica. Como nunca Ginny lo había hecho.

La verdad no había llegado a imaginar cómo sería el sexo con otro hombre, pero sin duda eso era mejor de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Y no sólo eso, sino que saber que era Draco Malfoy a quien estaba besando le había hecho ponerse tan duro como una piedra.

Despertó con el cuerpo de Malfoy alado del suyo. Ambos desnudos. Ambos agotados. El rubio también se despertó cuando lo sintió moverse y de inmediato lo miró.

-Yo… -Harry no sabía que decir.

-Lo de anoche. –Malfoy comenzó. –Fue bastante bueno, ¿Eh?

Harry asintió.

-La verdad es que fue más que bueno para mí. –tuvo que admitir el de ojos verdes. Buscó sus gafas pero luego recordó que las había lanzado debajo de la cama cuando tuvo el miembro de Draco en la boca. –Fue fabuloso. Te confieso que fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

El rubio sonrió.

-Mi ego se ha inflado como globo. –afirmó Draco. –No pongas esa cara, para mí también fue así de bueno. Fabuloso. Increíble, Potter.

Harry también tuvo que sonreír.

-Y ahora que ya hemos follado. –Draco prosiguió. –Puedo confesarte algo.

Potter preguntó a que se refería y Draco se incorporó un poco más.

-Sí soy una de esas fans que compran El Profeta cuando sale tu cara en la portada. –fue su respuesta. –La verdad llevo tiempo masturbándome con esas portadas, Potter.

Harry se quedó mudo con los ojos abiertos y la boca también.

-Y otra cosa. –agregó. –Ayer que te vi en el bar supe que la suerte estaba de mi lado. No soy tan amable con cualquiera, Harry. –Al moreno ni siquiera le sorprendió que le llamara Harry en vez de Potter. Eso había sido lo que había farfullado ayer durante el orgasmo, después de todo. –Tenía muy en claro lo que quería anoche.

Harry pensó en sentirse molesto, casi usado. Pero en realidad sólo se sintió aliviado.

-Entonces felicidades, Draco. –dijo. –Parece que conseguiste tu objetivo. –sonrió. -¿Qué te parece un premio de victoria?

Malfoy se relamió los labios.

-Me parece perfecto.

…

Varias horas más tarde Draco ya se había marchado no sin antes volver a repetir lo de anoche. Harry ya estaba duchado y pensaba ir al trabajo hasta que alguien se apareció en su casa.

-Amor. –exclamó Ginny directa a besarlo.

Harry la saludó como cada día desde hace años y ella le sonrió. Luego la invitó a sentarse.

-Me tenías preocupada. –admitió su pelirroja novia. –Ayer no llegaste y no nos avisaste nada a ninguno.

-Perdona eso. –Harry se disculpó. –Tuve problemas en el trabajo y salí muy tarde y agotado. Aunque iré a ver a Neville más tarde para disculparme personalmente y felicitarlo.

-Te lo perdiste. –Ginny silbó. –Estuvo muy divertido. Ron se puso muy borracho y terminó vomitando en el baño. Hermione estaba bastante avergonzada pero Neville no podía dejar de reír.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que la hayan pasado bien, linda. –le dijo. –Oye, lamento tener que marcharme pero en realidad debo llegar al trabajo y…

-Te están explotando, cariño. –Ella se levantó y lo abrazó. –Pero está bien, anda vete.

Harry la besó en los labios y ella profundizó el beso mientras el moreno sentía… bueno, en realidad no sentía nada. Nunca lo había hecho en realidad. La sensación de compañía cuando Ginny lo besaba no era comparable con la corriente eléctrica que lo recorría cuando Malfoy lo hacía.

-¿Más tarde me llamarás? –interrogó la Weasley.

Harry suspiró y sonrió indiferente.

-Seguro, Ginny.

Luego salió de su casa sin saber muy bien que pensar. En realidad quería a Ginny mucho. Era hermosa y divertida, pero no le excitaba ni le agradaban sus besos. Por otro lado no tenía sentimientos profundos por Draco aun, pero sabía que si seguía viéndolo eso que hasta ahora sólo era pasión fácilmente podría ser otra cosa. Algo estaba muy claro, su vida ahora mismo no le complacía tanto como el día anterior y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

Harry Potter tenía veinticuatro años, una cicatriz en la frente, un pasado escabroso y un futuro brillante. También tenía una carrera es ascenso y tal vez ya no tendría una pelirroja novia envidiable sino un rubio amante pasional. En conclusión tenía una vida para nada perfecta que se le había puesto patas arriba; y aunque tenía una ligera idea de qué era lo que debía hacer eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Lo único que sabía era que tenía que buscar soluciones pronto, antes de que otro estallido como el de la noche pasada fuera inevitable.

O quizá no.

* * *

><p>Fin. Gracias por leer y enserio quiero que comenten que les pareció, como dije soy nueva con ésta pareja y pues no sé me gustaría mejorar :)<p>

Un beso!


End file.
